Jack Frost and the Olympians
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: A new demigod arrives at Camp Half Blood, Jackson Overland, the adopted son of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1: New Arival

**Hey, whoever is reading this, an idea came to me when I was watching ROTG. I was thinking; What if Artemis took care of Jack after he left the village, realizing no one could see him? I'll keep this fic as a one shot for now, but if I get more ideas and inspiration It might turn into a good multi-chapter story.**

* * *

><p>"Gather around everyone!" Chiron yelled. The other demigods dropped whatever they were doing and did as they were told.<br>"I wonder what Chiron want with us today?" Annabeth whispered over to Thalia. "Don't know; guess we'll find out soon."  
>"Alright everyone settle down, I want to inform you that a son of Artemis will be joining us later today." Chiron said. "A son of Artemis?" Grover asked. "That's right; his Name is Jackson Overland, a young man from Burgess, Pennsylvania. He was orphaned when he still an infant." "Wait, is he even a demigod?" Annabeth asked. "Yes he is, but some reason not even Zeus knows who his god-parent is." The others started murmuring among themselves. "Hey Thalia you'd better watch out if he was raised by Artemis, he'd be a bulls eye shot." Annabeth whispered to her friend. Thalia smirked. "Actually, I'm looking forward to meeting him."<p>

"You nervous Jack?" Artemis asked the boy. "Kinda, it's not every day that you get a second chance at life, I mean a real life." Jack said as he gripped the bow in his hand tighter. Artemis chuckled. "Well, Manny thought it would be a good idea; he said it was unfair that you had to die at such a young age." Jack laughed lightly. "The best decision he made in 300 years." "You mean the 'only' decision he ever had." They both laughed. "Hahaha…yeah." Jack let out a sigh. "So have you told Chiron yet?" "Yeah I did, and remember Jack, no matter how times the others ask you about your lineage, keep your lips sealed." Artemis said. "Well I guess this it, no turning back now."

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and there was still no sign of Jackson arriving at the Camp. "You know, I'm beginning to think that Chiron actually made his first joke." Thalia said to Annabeth. "What do you mean?" Annabeth said reaching for another arrow from the quiver on her back. "I really wanted to test this guy, Jackson's skills as a hunter." Thalia said as she fired another arrow at the target in front her, it hit the target dead center. "Bull's eye." Just as Thalia said that, four arrows came out of nowhere and hit the top, left, right, and bottom sides of the target, coming in at least one inch from the arrow that Thalia fired. Thalia and Annabeth jumped back in surprise at the arrows. "Hey, who did that!?" Annabeth yelled. For a while there was complete silence. "I am hurt." A voice said. "I thought you knew that I was coming." A boy wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs stepped out from behind a tree. The hoodie that the boy was wearing was up and covering the top part of his face while a black cloth mask was covering the bottom part of his face showing only his blue eyes. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Are you Jackson Overland?" The boy nodded his head and pulled down his hood to reveal his brown hair, he also pulled down his mask. "Yup that's me, but you can just call me Jack." Thalia looked at Jack and noted his dark blue tight-fitting jeans and his blue and white colored converse sneakers; she also saw a long staff with a hook on the tip tied to his arrow quiver on his back. "So Jack, were you really raised by Artemis? Or was that just a fluke?" Thalia said pointing to the target behind her. "Of course I was raised by Artemis, only I could shoot arrows like that. But I think I shot eight arrows into that target." Thalia and Annabeth looked confused; they saw four arrows hit the target didn't they? Just as the two girls turned around to look at the target to be sure, four arrows sailed past their heads and split the arrows that Jack had previously shot down the middle. Annabeth gasped when she saw the arrows hitting target. "Wow, you really were raised by Artemis." She whispered. "Of course I was." Jack said with a smirk. Thalia glared at the boy.

An hour later at the amphitheater, Jack was being introduced to the rest of the camp. "I'm sure some of you got a chance to get acquainted with Jackson a few hours ago." Several girls were giggling. "I guess Jack was here longer than we thought." Annabeth whispered to Thalia. They both looked at the girls who were giggling. "Daughters of Aphrodite, they always entertain the new boys. I wonder how long it'll be before they start ignoring him." Thalia whispered back. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I give it three weeks." "I'd say two." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're on."  
>"So Jack, which team would you like to join?" Chiron asked. Jack saw both teams sitting on opposite sides of the amphitheater, he stroked his chin. "Hhhmmm…I think I'll go with…uh…blue." The red team groaned in disappointment, it was obvious that they wanted another marksman besides Thalia. "Well, if he won't join us, we'll just have to make him suffer." Clarisse told her brothers who all agreed.<p>

"Welcome to the blue team, man." Grover said as he shook Jacks hand. "Whoa, are you cold or something? Your hands feel like ice." "It's okay they're always like that." Grover raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe he's a son of Boreas?' Grover thought to himself. "So tell me Jack, have you ever wondered who your god-parent is?" Jack looked up at the afternoon sky. "No. In fact I don't even care, all I know is that Lady Artemis took care of me when I was still young, that's all that matters."

Grover took Jack to Luke's former cabin. "Here you go; this is where you'll be staying from now on." Jack looked at the empty rooms. "Wow, did this cabin belong to someone?" Grover looked around. "Yeah, it did." "Who?" "Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes." "The lightning thief?" "Oh so you've heard him huh?" "Yeah, Lady Artemis told me a few things about this camp before she left." Grover crossed his arms. "Like what, what did she tell you exactly?" "Stay away from Clarisse, daughter Ares and always be wary of the red team." Grover chuckled. "Artemis knows best." Jack smiled. "Yeah, she kinda does." Jack put his bag down and started unpacking whatever precious belongings he had. "Well…I guess I'll leave you for now. If you need anything else, just give me a call." Jack nodded his head. "Yeah thanks, I will." As soon as Grover left he took of his quiver and untied his staff. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes. "Much better." He said while rubbed his toes. "Shoes are still way too uncomfortable." He grabbed his staff and smiled. "Even though I'm living a new life, I still have a job to do." He flipped his hood over his head and walked over to the window. "Hey Wind, take me up." He whispered. Jack flew out of the cabin and out of the camp, flying off to bringing snow to the world. Unbeknownst to the spirit someone had seen him as he left. The person stared up the sky. "Jackson Overland, who are you?"

Artemis reached into her quiver and pulled out three arrows. She placed the arrows into her silver bow and pulled back the bow-string. The goddess was staring at the three targets in front of her. She released the arrows form her grip and let arrows fly, the each hit their mark dead center. "Still got it." A voice said from behind. Artemis turned around and saw The Tooth fairy. "Oh, your highness. What brings you here?" Artemis said. "I just wanted to talk to you, about Jack." Artemis put her bow down. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now but remember I'm still keeping this story open 'til further notice. Leave a few reviews and I might give you a second chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Capture the Flag

**Merry Christmas from Akihabara, Japan bitches!**

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought that this story would get so much positive feedback, I mean...wow...I am utterly speechless. Man I wonder what kind of feedback I'll be getting when the 3rd chap goes out? Anyway please excuse my excitement, on with the show!<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been five days since Jack came to the camp and things were going great. "Check mate." Jack said as he picked up the white king. Annabeth glared at the Jack who was smiling like an idiot. "YOU'RE CHEATING!" (I guess I spoke too soon.) Annabeth yelled as she angrily flipped over the table, throwing the chess-board and the chess-pieces all over the ground. Grover watched as Annabeth stormed off. Percy looked at Grover. "That's the fifth game of chess she lost today, who knew Jack was that good." Grover shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't you beat Annabeth when you came here?" Percy smiled. "But that time she didn't do this." Meanwhile Jack was on his knees as picked up the scattered chess-pieces. He was about to grab a pawn when a hand wearing a leather, fingerless glove picked it up first. Jack looked to see Thalia tossing the pawn and catching it in her hand. "How many times?" Jack stood up and smirked. "Five." Thalia crossed her arms. "No wonder she's mad, no one's ever beating her even once." Thalia shook her head. "How do you it?" "Years of experience." Jack smirked. Thalia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"<p>

"Does Jack really have to do this?" Tooth asked. Artemis put down her bow. "I'm sorry Toothiana, but this was Tsar's decision not mine." Artemis crossed her arms. "He has to fulfill the prophecy." Tooth shook her head. "We almost lost Jack because of Pitch, I just hope he can come back to us when this is all over." Artemis smirked. "Don't you mean back to you?" She said teasingly. An obvious blush appeared on Tooth's face. "W…what are talking about? I…I just worry about him, that's all." "Sure you do." Artemis said as smiled a wide cheshire-cat like smile, causing Tooth's entire face to become red. "Anyway," Tooth said. "Does anyone else know about his true heritage?" Artemis shook her head. "No, and I can only hope that no one will find out."

Back at the camp Jack and Thalia were at the archery range (again), the two had become close friends as well as competitive rivals, very competitive. Right now both demigods were simply trading knowledge on their hunting skills. "Do you know anything about knots?" Thalia asked. "Yeah kinda, I was a boy scout when I was younger. I learned everything there was to know about camping." "Good to know." "What about you, do you know anything about setting up a tent." Jack said with a smirk. Jack had learned from Percy and grover that Thalia knew next to nothing when it came to pitching a tent. Thalia turned her head to avoid Jack seeing the light blush that appeared on her face. "Hey it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Jack said. 'I think she's blushing.' "Okay what about fishing?" Thalia remained silent for a few minutes. "I could catch blue-fin tuna with my bare hands." She said proudly. Even though Thalia was exaggerating a little bit, Jack noted that the tone of her voice made it sound like she wasn't kidding. "What was the biggest tuna you caught?" Jack asked nervously. "It was three and a half feet in length." Thalia rolled up her left sleeve. It left me with this. Jack saw a long scar from her wrist that stopped at her elbow. "That was a year ago." Jack noted a small hint of sadness when she said that, but decided not to ask any questions on the matter. They had been talking non-stop about their individual skills, sometimes Thalia would even brag about her accomplishments at the camp. "Oh yeah before I forget there's gonna be a team challenge/activity later today." "What is it?" Thalia smirked, a friendly game of capture the flag. "Oh great, Annabeth's gonna kill me for sure." Thalia laughed. "That's your fault not mine." Jack put up his hands in defense. "Hey how was I supposed to know she had an 'undefeated' streak? I mean it's not like it's the end of the world just cause she lost one game." Thalia shook her head laughed lightly. "This is Annabeth chase you're talking about, she hates it when she loses." Jack crossed his arms. "Well to tell you the truth, it's not Annabeth I'm worried about." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Who is it then?" "Clarisse."

"How I ever got into this situation I'll never know." Jack said as he pulled out his sword. "You'll never get passed these guys. And you'll never get the flag as long I'm here." Clarisse said. Jack gulped nervously with good reason; he was being stared down by several well-built guys, son of Ares. "Hey I know that you're a little mad about me for not joining your team but could we just bygones be bygones?" Clarisse scoffed at Jack's plea. "As if." She then turned to her half-brothers "Take him down." Two guys charged at Jack with their swords, but Jack swung his sword at the first guy, knocking the sword out of his hands he then kicked him in the chest which sent him to the ground. The second guy tried to grab Jack's hood but Jack dropped to the ground when the guy bent over to face him Jack raised both his legs and kicked him square in the jaw causing him to fall over. Jack flipped himself back onto his feet. "Okay who's next?" Jack said as he smirked. The boys were about to charge him all at the same when. "Fall back guys, he's mine." It was Annabeth and she looked pissed. She stepped forward as Clarisse and her brothers stepped away from Annabeth. "Oh come on, you can't still be mad about the chess-game right?" Jack said. Annabeth wasted no time as she lunged at Jack with two swords. Jack dodged both blades. "I'll take that as a no." "Jack, be careful Annabeth's unstoppable when she holding two swords." Percy said from the sidelines. Jack took a double-take at Percy. It looked like Annabeth already did quite a number on him. Jack kept dodging the blades, he tried to swing his sword but Annabeth kicked it out of his hands. "Whoa hold on, I'm unarmed." Jack pleaded, but Annabeth kept swinging hers swords. Grover and Percy were still watching from the sidelines. "Hey Chiron don't you think you should stop the fight?" Chiron didn't say a word as he was enjoying the fight. "Hey Percy could you try and talk some sense into her, it's like she's kill me for real." Jack said as dodged the swords again. "Sorry man I tried." 'Better do something quick before she takes my head off.' Jack untied the staff around his back and used it to block the two swords before they could land a fatal strike. "You're taking this way too seriously." Jack said in a slightly panicked tone. 'I need to end this fight now.' Annabeth raised her left hand, to swing her sword but Jack did a back flip and kicked the sword out of her hand. While Jack was still in mid-air, Annabeth tried to swing her other sword but Jack had blocked the hit with his staff. When he landed on the ground Jack used his staff to push Annabeth backwards. He then used the hooked end of his staff to grab Annabeth's foot and pulled it, causing Annabeth to fall on the ground. Jack then grabbed a nearby sword and held it to her neck. "I win." The red team groaned in disappointment when their champion lost, which also meant that they had lost as well, Clarisse just stared at Jack. 'He had every opportunity to end the fight whenever he wanted, he was just toying with Annabeth.' Grover looked at Percy whose mouth was wide open. "Déjà vu Percy?" Chiron looked at Jack. 'Just like his brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up chapter 2!<br>You guys are probably wondering what my greeting meant huh? Well, I'm in Japan. My family and I are talking well a deserved vacation here in the country side of Akihabara, Japan. More info on this later.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Challenge

"Jack are you sure about this? We're talking about Clarisse La Rue here; she's way more dangerous than Annabeth ever was." Percy said as he tried to convince his newest team mate. Three days after Jack had claimed victory for the blue team, Clarisse had challenged Jack to a one-on-one fight in front of every demigod in the camp. "Sorry man but I have to do it, I like taking the risk as well as trying out new things. Besides," Jack smirked. "I have an idea."

/

"Welcome everyone to today's fight challenge!" Mr. D spoke into a loudspeaker. The others demigods erupted into applause. "Today we're going to witness a battle between Ms. Clarisse La Rue!" The red team started clapping for their leader. "And our newest camper, Mr. Jackson Overland!" The blue team also followed suit with their applause. "Our challengers will get to fight in an easy 2 out of 3 knock down match, to Mr. Overland let me explain to you the rules." Jack stepped forward. "The rules are this, and it's really simple: you just have to knock down your opponent and keep them on the ground for a 5 second count." Jack nodded his head. "Please excuse me for asking this Mr. D but, is there anything else I should know?" "2 things Mr. Overland, number 1." Mr. D pointed to the weapon racks. "You get to choose whichever weapon you want and number 2;" Mr. D leaned in closer to whisper in Jack's ear. "Don't get Ms. La Rue mad, angry, or pissed she has quite a bit of a temper." "Gotcha." Jack said with a smirk. "Okay miss La Rue, Mr. overland, please choose your weapons." Clarisse grabbed two short spears. "Twin stabbing-spears, excellent choice Ms. La Rue." Jack looked at the assortment of weapons; there weren't just Greek-style weapons on the racks. Jack saw several types of weapons like Japanese katanas, Mexican/Spanish machetes, and even British long swords, but the only weapons that Jack's eyes were… 'Dual sabers? Is that his plan?' Percy thought to himself. "The Russian dual-sabers, interesting choice Mr. Overland." Mr. D said as he stepped out of the arena. "Okay challengers, are you ready?!" "I was born ready." Clarisse said. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Come and get me war princess." Jack said with a smirk. 'Oh no, why did he have to call her that?' Thalia thought to herself. Clarisse glared at Jack. "What did you call me?!" Jack smirked. "S'matter 'princess'?" 'Jack what are you doing?' Grover thought worriedly.

"Let the fight. Begin!" Mr. D said as he hit the bell. Clarisse charged at Jack with such anger that would've made her father more than just proud. Clarisse kept swinging her spears at Jack who kept dodging each strike. "C'mon princess you're gonna have to try better than that." Jack said as he did a back flip to dodge the spears again. 'What is with this guy, he's just playing around.' Clarisse thought as she tried to catch her breath. "You're tired already? I thought you'd be able to put up a better fight than Annabeth?" Clarisse snarled at Jack and threw one of the spears at him which he dodged by turning his head. When Jack turned his head around to face Clarisse, he had to drop to his knees when the remaining spear she had almost made contact with his face. "Percy was right; you are more dangerous than Annabeth." Jack said as he bolted upright. "You're damn right I am." Clarisse said. She ran over to the wall of weapons and picked up a longstaff, it was made of steel. "And unlike my cousin, I have more knowledge about weapons." Jack looked at Clarisse. "Oh crap."

/

"UGH!" Clarisse wheezed as Jack pinned her down. "Round 2 winner: Mr. Jackson Overland!" Said Mr. D who spoke into a loudspeaker. "The game is now tied ladies and gentlemen; whoever gets pinned down in the next round, loses!" Clarisse looked at Jack. "I gotta hand it to you Jack; I haven't had a fight this good since, well…ever." Jack smirked. "Glad to help out war girl." Clarisse grinned. "I'm gonna kill you." Jack readied his swords. Clarisse had changed her weapons; she opted to grab a shield since Jack first pinned down in the last round. Clarisse had hoped to end the fight by pinning Jack down for the 2nd time, but the boy had taken Clarisse by surprise when he did something no one ever saw coming. He had stopped using his swords for defense and suddenly went into offence. Clarisse was amazed by Jack's skill, not only was he using the Russian swords without missing a single step, he was fighting with a Russian sword technique that was thought to have been long forgotten to the modern era. Clarisse was so surprised by what happening that she didn't realize Jack had gained the upper hand and pinned her to the ground. "Okay I guess it's time to finish this." Clarisse said, twirling her sword. "Ready when you are." Jack said, raising one sword above his head and pointing the other one forward (Kinda like how North held his swords from ROTG). Just as Jack and Clarisse began the final round of their duel, an high-pitched cry was heard from the stables. "What was that?" Jack asked. "That sounded like a girl." Clarisse said. Another scream. "It's coming from the stables." Clarisse looked at Jack. "We'll finish this later." "Sure thing."

/

Everyone had run off to the stables to see what was happening. Everyone crowded around the stables to see a young girl no older than 13, who was lying on a bed of hay. "She must've passed out." Grover said. Annabeth knelt down and brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face. "I don't recognize her; does anyone know who she is?" Annabeth asked the others. They simply replied by shaking their heads. "Hey guys what's going on?" Jack said as he made his way up front. Jack had a small smile on his face, but when he saw the girl, he instantly frowned. "We should tell Chiron about this." Percy said. "Sure I'll go tell him." Thalia said. "Jack why don't you…" Thalia trailed off. She looked at Jack who had a shocked and surprise look on his face. "Jack, are you okay?" He gave no response. Percy looked at Jack. "Jack?" He shook the boy's shoulder. "Jack is everything alright?" Clarisse stepped forward and lightly slapped his face. "Hey!" Jack was immediately snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What happened?" "You kinda zoned out there for a second." Percy said. Jack looked at the girl again and knelt down to caress her cheek. "Jack, do you know this girl." Jack just nodded his head. He looked at the girl's clothes, a pair of jeans, and a simple yellow sweater; they were torn in some places and were covered in dirt and dead pine needles, it looked like she had been chased through the woods by someone or something. Jack picked up the girl. "Give me some space I need to get her to the infirmary." The campers cleared a path as Jack took the sleeping girl to the med cabin.

/

Three hours later. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and even Clarisse had become worried over Jack. For most of the afternoon he never left the infirmary. He had stayed by the girl's bedside for most of that time period. "He's obviously gonna stay in there until the girl wakes up." Thalia said. "No duh." Said Clarisse, the daughter of Ares was visibly upset that she wouldn't be able to finish the fight. "Just who is that girl anyway?" Grover just shrugged his shoulders. "No clue." Percy let out a sigh. "We'll just ask Jack about all this later. For now let's just go do something else." The others just nodded in agreement. Annabeth grabbed Thalia's arm and dragged her to the lake. "Okay Thal, tell me." Thalia raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Tell you what?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Thal I know you, and I know when you have something on your mind. What is it?" Thalia let out a deep sigh. "Okay, back at the stables I thought heard Jack say the girl's name." Annabeth's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I thought it would be better if Jack told us." Annabeth nodded her head in understanding. "What was her name?" Thalia crossed her arms. "I heard Jack say the name 'Sophie'."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM AKIHABARA, JAPAN BITCHES!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I swear Japanese celebrations are always the craziest. I wouldn't have believed my cousins if they told me how crazy it was. Now, I'm really getting a true definition of crazy means, especially here in Akihabara, the city, not the countryside. How my cousins even convinced my parents to let me go into the city for New Years, I'll never know. Anyway, please remember to fave, follow, review and i'll see you guys next update.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Winter Beast

**Before we start I have tell you that I've only read four PJO books so far. 1)The Lighting Thief. 2)The Sea of Monsters. 3) The Titan's Curse. and 4)The Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and one more thing. When we left Japan something weird happened when I opened my profile without logging in. My location displayed the Philippine flag meaning my locations was in the Philippines, which is impossible considering I live in California. I kept trying to fix this but It just wouldn't change, my location kept on appearing as the Philippines. I don't know what happened really, I just hope I can get this thing fixed before someone sends me a PM in Tagalog(which is the language of the Philippines by the way.) anyway on with the story<strong>

* * *

><p>Clarisse rested head on the pillow of her bunk bed. She put her right hand under her head and draped left arm on her stomach. "Jack." She muttered lightly. She thanked the gods that the Ares cabin was empty. She continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes. She then sat up straight and sat on the edge of her bed. She bent over and pulled out a trunk. She opened it and rummaged through it's contents. "C'mon it's gotta be in here somewhere." She continued to push around various items in the trunk until. "Ah ha there it is." Clarisse pulled out a leather bound book which had the title. "Ancient Martial Arts." She opened the book to the index and guided her finger to her desired query. "Russian Arts." She glanced around at the various styles until she found what she was looking for. "The Cossack Sword Dance." Clarisse looked at the drawings and sketches that depicted the art. "Dad, he's the only who knows this fighting style. Could he have...nah that's impossible, dad's way too stubborn to even teach it to me." Clarisse closed the book and put it back in the trunk which pushed back under her bed. "Let alone teach it to someone like Jack." She stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the infirmary. "But still, how does Jack even know about this fighting style?"<p>

/

(Meanwhile at the Infirmary)  
>Jack was sitting in a chair next to a bed. In that bed lay a young girl no older than 13. "Sophie, what happened to you?" Jack muttered lightly to himself. Jack then stood up and walked over to the window and crossed his arms. "Adam, I hope you're okay as well. Wherever you are." "Jack?" Came a voice from behind. Jack turned around and saw the girl was sitting up straight. "Sophie, oh thank the gods you're okay." Jack said as he walked over and sat back down on the chair. Sophie was no longer wearing her yellow sweater, but was wearing a yellow Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. "Jack? W...where am I?" "You're at the camp. Sophie what happened to you?" Sophie held her left arm. "I...it was a...a Chimera."<p>

/

"I say he's a Hermes kid." Percy said. "He's fast, pulls a lot of jokes and pranks, and he get along real well with the Hermes cabin." Grover crossed his arms. "And I say he's the son of either Boreas or Khione." Grover said. "He always feels cold to the touch and his cabin feels like a freezer." Percy and Grover continued to playfully argue on who Jack's god-parent was, up until Annabeth and Thalia joined the two. "What are you guys bickering about now?" Thalia asked. "Oh we were just taking about who Jack's god-parent could be." Percy stated. "And?" Annabeth said. "We narrowed it down to Hermes and Boreas, or Khione." Grover said. Annabeth cringed when she Khione being mentioned knowing fully about the goddess of winter's affiliation with Gaea. "Why Khione?" Thalia asked. "Don't you guys remember that she's in cahoots with Gaea?" Percy looked at Grover. "That completely slipped my mind." Thalia shook her head. "I don't know even why I hang out with guys anymore." "Thalia!" A voice called out. Thalia turned around and saw one of Artemis' hunters running up to her. "Layla, what's wrong?" The girl bent over and rested her hands on her knees, she held up her hand. "Chimera,*huff* in central park. *huff* Sorry, I was looking all over for you." The girl, who was named Layla, said as she caught her breath. "A Chimera? That's not good." Thalia grimaced. Annabeth looked at Thalia. "What's the matter it's just normal fire-breathing monster, it's a piece of cake for you." Thalia shook her head. "No, it's not that gonna be that easy this time." Annabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do mean?" "Chimera's don't usually come out during winter, that would mean this one's a winter beast. Probably one of Khione's." Thalia cupped her chin in thought. "Layla, tell the girls to stay put, I'm going with someone else." Layla nodded her head. "On it." The girl ran off. "Who're you going with?" Annabeth asked. Thalia smirked. "A friend."

/

"A Chimera?!" Jack exclaimed. "That's not good." Jack shook his head. "A winter beast in NYC, just when I thought I got them all." Sophie grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack it's okay, Adam got away I'm sure he's fine." Jack put his other hand on top of Sophie's. "It's not Adam I'm worried about, winter beast usually have minimal control over ice and snow. They're the whole reason why blizzards happen in the first place." Jack then let go of Sophie's hands grabbed his bow. "Soph, I need you to tell me where the Chimera attacked you." Sophie nodded her head. "Lemme start from the beginning. Adam took me to Central Park where I was taking pictures for my photography club, It was around noon and there was no one else at the park since it was snowing. I was slowly working my way further inwards, I kept going with Adam close behind me." Sophie rubbed her left arm. "Adam suddenly pulled me to the ground and told me to keep quiet saying there was something following us. After a few minutes passed by Adam stood up, but when he did, it attacked." Jack gripped his bow tighter. "Adam put a good fight but...the last thing I saw was Adam running towards me with this." Sophie showed Jack a golden, yellow disc with a green gem in the middle. "A teleportation disc." Jack said. Sophie nodded her head. "Adam put this in my hand and the next thing I know is I'm in a forest. I ran like as fast I could in any direction. Apparently I ran straight into the stables." Jack nodded his head. "Yeah that during my fight with Clarisse. We heard you scream, what was that all about?" Sophie blushed profusely. "You know how jumpy I get when I see monsters right?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Monsters can't get into the camp, there's a barrier around this place." "When I got to the stables there was this Cyclops that freaked me out." Jack's eyes drooped. "Tyson. Well, I guess I have a few calls to make. You probably sent him to Australia." "Who's Tyson?" Sophie asked. Jack shook his head. "Long story, I'll tell you when I get back." Sophie grabbed Jack's hand as he stood up from the chair. "Please promise me you'll come back in one piece alright." Jack smiled. "It's just a Chimera, I'll be fine." "Pinkie swear." Sophie said, sticking out her Pinkie. "Pinkie swear." Jack said with a smile.

/

Jack was in his cabin packing his things, his quiver which he strapped around his waist. (Fun Fact: Arabian Archers strap their quivers around their waists to minimize stress and strain in the arm, it's said that raising your arm over your shoulder (like grabbing an arrow from a shoulder strap quiver) can lead to early signs of arthritis.) His staff which was tied to his back, his bow which he also strapped on his back, a mini crossbow, small pencil length arrows and a few other items which he stuffed into his bag. Jack walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi!" Thalia said. Jack jumped back and fell to the floor. "Damn it Thalia, don't you know how to knock!?" Jack said. Thalia laughed and offered Jack her hand. Jack grabbed her hand hauling himself up on his feet. "That was pretty funny you know." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh hardy har har har." Jack said as he dusted off his back. "Is there something I can help you with Ms. Grace?" "Yeah there is. A Chimera was spotted in Central Park and I need your help to take it down." Thalia then noted that Jack had geared up. "Wait, are you going on a quest?" Jack looked around. "No, no, I knew you were coming so I...uh put on my stuff and waited for to scare me at the door." He said obviously improvising. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me the truth?" Thalia said skeptically. "Just shut up and let's go." Jack said as he closed the door behind him. Thalia giggled.

/

Jack and Thalia were sneaking past the other in hopes that they could get out of the camp with out being spotted. As they made it through the barrier Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, good now no one will notice a thing." Jack said. "You know, I could've just told Chiron and Mr. D that I was going out hunting under Lady Artemis' approval." Jack dropped his head. He face palmed. "Idiot." Jack muttered under his breath. "Well, we're already out of the camp and besides espionage is cool." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Come on lets just go before anyone hears us." Jack and Thalia ran a few feet and were stopped by Annabeth and Clarisse who were each holding a shield and a sword. "You're not going anywhere." "Oh great, the two girls who hate me the most are teaming up to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please fave, follow, leave me a review and I'll see you readers next update...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**For my really long absence here is my excuse. During the weekends I usually have almost nothing to do, so I just get on my laptop and type. But last week something happened. I got a call from my mom, she kept telling to come home because it was important. When I arrived at my parent's house, which is a ranch-house by the way, I was in for a big shock. My parents own a farm in which we raise horses, okay? There was this one mare, a female horse which I named Rain because she looked almost exactly like Rain from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. She was terrible condition, reason? Broken back leg. Anyway to cut the a little shorter, I left my apartment and stayed with my parents to take of my horse. And on a happier side note, Rain is doing okay right now but I still need to watch her for a few days just to make sure she doesn't ruin the cast that I put around the leg. Anyway on with the story.**

(Line Break Quote "Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's up with that?")

On Olympus, inside the gods' meeting room, were the twelve Olympian gods. "Poseidon, Hades, it's been a long time since we've gathered together like this." Zeus said. "Indeed brother, but why have you called for Hades?" Poseidon said. Zeus turned to face his brothers. "Well, don't keep us waiting brother." Hades said. Zeus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "The Titans are growing in power again, and this time we may need a stronger weapon than the Helm of darkness to aid us in our battle." The other gods started talking about possible weapons that the Cyclopes' could forge. This went on for a while until. "I have something you could use." Hades smirked. Apollo looked at Hades. "What could you possibly have that possesses more power that the sword you carry?" Ares nodded. "He's right, the sword of Hades is your most powerful weapon it's not possible that you have anything stronger." Hades crossed his arms and laughed lightly. "Behold," Hades stretched out his hand and a flame rose out of his palm, the flame started taking the shape of a creature that everyone tremble in fear. "The Kraken." Everyone present looked at the creature in awe and fear (Imagine the Kraken from Clash of the Titans). "It may look small, but believe me. It's much bigger in person." "Where did you find this beast?" Zeus asked. Hades smirked again. "I didn't, I created him, from my own flesh." "Do you plan on unleashing this, 'thing' on the Titans?" Athena asked. "No, not me. But my son might." Hades said as he dispelled the flames. "Nico?" Apollo asked. "No, not him. I'm talking about my firstborn." "You can't possibly mean…" Hades walked to the exit, but before leaving he said... "My immortal son."

(Line Break Quote "This is terrible, they just can't get my nose right.")

Jack stared at the Chimera with pride; the monster had been frozen in a block of ice. "Not too bad if I say so myself." Jack rested his staff on his shoulder. SMACK! Was the sound made when Clarisse slapped Jack upside his head. "OW! What the heck was that for?!" Clarisse grabbed Jack by the collar of his sweater. "You Jackass, why didn't you just freeze that thing sooner?!" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was necessary at time really I had no idea that this thing was…well…immune to the crystal arrows." Thalia loaded her crossbow with a bronze arrow. "Can we just send this thing to Tartarus before something else happens?" The others nodded in agreement. Thalia shot the frozen Chimera causing it to burst into a cloud of smoke. "Good, now we can head back to camp." Jack said as he swung his staff over his shoulder. But just as just made a move Annabeth blocked his path. She gave him a look. "What?" Jack asked. "You're not going anywhere." "You're doing this again, seriously?" Annabeth pointed a sword to his throat. "Tell me the truth Jackson Overland, or is that even your real name?" Jack cast a pleading glance to Thalia as if to say 'help me'. Shrugged her shoulders. Jack finally relented and closed as he let out a deep sigh. "Okay I'll tell you the truth. But can we at least go somewhere else first?"

(Line Break Quote "I think my tunnels might be quicker mate, and safer.")

Jack pushed a button and a chime could be heard behind the door. 'Z, I hope you're not home today.' Jack thought to himself. "I'll be right there!" A male voice shouted. A few minutes later the door opened and a tall man wearing a white fedora and using two crutches welcomed his guests. "Jack! Hey long time no see." The man said as gave Jack a quick hand shake. "Oh and I see you brought some friends over, come in, come in don't stand on ceremony get inside and I'll fix you up some hot chocolate." Jack, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse entered the building. "So Jack, what brings you here to my humble abode?" The man said. "I just came for a little visit and to tell you that Sophie alright, she made to the camp just fine." The man breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear that." The man then noticed the girls. "Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself." The man put down his crutches and stood up straight, he was almost 7 feet in full height. "I'm Adam Marconi," Adam said as he removed his fedora revealing two horns on top of his head. "Satyr and senior protector." He then shook hands with the girls. "Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse La Rue, It's nice to meet you all." Adam then ushered them into the living room. "Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right with you." Jack sat down in an arm chair while the girls sat down on a sofa. Jack held out his staff. "Well to begin. This staff was blessed by Boreas, the god of winter. Originally this staff was meant for Khione, his daughter. She was supposed to take the responsibility of bringing winter to the world. But then she met Gaea, I think you know the rest." The girls nodded their heads. "Anyway Boreas blessed this staff with the power to control ice, snow, and the north wind." Jack gripped the staff tighter. "I don't really know why he gave it to me but, he charged me with a job: bring winter to the world." 'He's lying about something, I can tell. But what?' Annabeth thought to herself. "How old are you?" Clarisse asked. "Twenty-three, why?" "How old were you when Boreas gave you the staff?" Annabeth asked. "I was 14." Annabeth crossed her arms. "So it was you." "What?" "I saw something fly out of your cabin that night; I kept thinking that it was you." "Well, I have a job to do you know, since it's still winter. I go out every night and do what I have to do." "Don't you ever get tired doing what you do?" Jack shook his head. "As part of me taking the job, Boreas took away my ability to sleep. I've hardly slept all these years." Adam came into the room with a tray of cups. "And here's the hot chocolate." He said setting the tray down on the coffee table. "Adam, I'm home!" Said a female voice. Jack's eyes widened in horror when he heard the voice. "Z." Jack said as he ran to the front door. "What was that all about?" Thalia asked Adam. "I think its best if you didn't know."

(Line Break Quote: I must've done something really bad to get you four together.)

Percy and Grover were at the beach. "So have given any real thought on Camp Jupiter?" Grover asked Percy. "I think I'll just stay here. This place has been my home for almost eight years." Grover looked up the sky. "Yeah, I can't believe it been four years since the Titan war. It only seemed like yesterday." "Hey guys what are you out here?" Percy turned around. "Oh hey Nico, we were just talking about Camp Jupiter." Nico nodded his head. "Are you going?" Percy shook his head. "Nope, I'm staying, the new kids need someone to help them out. I think I'll become a counselor here. Watch over the younger generation." "What about you Nico?" Nico crossed his arms. "I think I'll do the same thing. Especially since we found those 7 Boreas kids in that abandoned subway in New York City." Grover rubbed his beard. "I still say Jack's a son of Boreas." Percy put his hands into the air. "Here we go again." Nico chuckled at the two. 'Should I tell them? Maybe not, Lady Artemis would kill me if they found out sooner.' Leo came running to Percy. "Percy, have you seen Tyson?"

(Line Break Quote: I've got a jar of dirt; I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?)

"Jack what are you doing here?" The girl asked. "Shh, keep your voice down or they'll hear you." "They? Who are 'they'?" The girl whispered. "It's Thalia, she here." The girl's eyes widened. "Oh no, why'd you bring her here?" "I'm sorry; I didn't think you would be home." The girl pulled her bonnet down to hide more of her face. "I'll just go to my room." "Z, it's okay don't worry, I'll take them back to the camp later." Z nodded her head. "You better, I can't let Thalia see me like this. I have to get to my room." Before Z could go anywhere Jack grabbed her hand. "Zoe, I promise, Thalia will never find out." Zoe nodded her head. She then ran past the living room and up to her room.

(Line Break Quote: Whoa! You're half-donkey?! No I'm half-goat)

* * *

><p><strong>And on another side note, again I'm sorry for not updating sooner and as a further apology I'm gonna give you readers these special previews of a few future chapters.<strong>

Percy, Grover, Nico and all of the other half-bloods looked at Jack. "My real name is Jackson Overland," Jack then waved his staff over his head. His hair started turning white. "But you can call me Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

/

Grover stared at Bunny like he had seen a ghost. "G…g…g…g…giant r…r…r…rabbit…" Were Grover's last words before he fainted. Sophie leaned over Grover. "Gee, when you guys said that he was afraid of rabbits I didn't think it was this bad."

/

"Guys," Jack said. "This is Sanderson Mansnoozie, son of Hypnos and brother of Morpheus." Sandy extended his hand and shook hands with everyone present. "He's also known as The Sandman."

* * *

><p><strong>Please fave, follow, leave me a review and I'll see you readers next update...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Camp Half-Blood, Three hours after leaving Adam's apartment. "So Chiron's gonna introduce everyone to Sophie then?" Thalia asked. Jack nodded his head. "But you and the others will have to wait until after dinner." Jack smiled. "You're not gonna believe who her godly-parent is." Thalia raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I doubt I'll be surprised, I mean we have three new cabins, Atlas, Boreas, and Hypnos. Until two years ago, we didn't even know that other half-blood children from these gods existed." 'And now you'll have another surprise.' Jack thought to himself. Thalia stepped in front of Jack. "Oh, and Jack?" "Yeah?" "I think Annabeth knows that you were lying about your powers." Jack shook his head. "Nothing gets past her. It doesn't matter, she won't find out anyway." Thalia nodded her head. "I hope you're right about that, Annabeth isn't one to give up on something that she finds intriguing."

(Line Break Quote: "Man I could get used to a view like this. Yup, now I'm used to it.")

Jack lay down on his bed. Usually the winter spirit didn't need sleep, but he did need rest. "Ugh…that feels good." Jack as he rested his hand under his head. "I just hope Clarisse doesn't barge in here, I'm too lazy to even pick up a sword." He then let out a deep breath. Jack's thoughts suddenly carried him to when Thalia found out about him being Jack Frost.

((((((((((FLASHBACK START))))))))))  
><em>'Journal entry, day 4.' I'm getting more and more used to everyday life here at the camp. The Stoll brothers, I have to be more careful around those two. Percy is a great guy, and Grover isn't that bad either. Nico, he's still the same kid I know him to be. Annabeth and Thalia, those two are complete and polar opposites but they along so well. Speaking of getting along, the Hermes cabin really took a liking to me, or they took a liking to my crystal ornaments. Gotta keep those babies safe. Anyway no one's found out about me yet so I guess I'm on the safe side for now.<em>

Jack looked up from his journal. He noticed that the sky had darkened. "I should get to work." Jack jumped out of his bed and lifted his hood over his head. He opened the window, but just as he was about to call the wind someone had popped up from the window. "Hey Jack!" Thalia said. "Aaahhh!" Jack yelped as he fell backwards. "T…Thalia? What are you doing here?" Thalia rested her elbows on the window sill and cradled her head in her hands. "Oh nothing," She said with a smirk. "I just wanted to see fly off again." Jack's muscles tensed. "W…w…what are you taking about?" Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Jack I've been watching you. I saw you the first night when you flew out of the camp." Jack gripped his staff tighter and glanced at his journal. 'Guess I spoke too soon.' He thought. "Did you tell anyone?" Jack said as he stood up. Thalia shook her head. "I didn't want to unless I was sure." Jack walked over and pulled Thalia into his cabin, he shut the window. "Thalia," Jack quietly whispered "I need you to listen to me. No one, absolutely no one can know about my true identity." Thalia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Identity? What are you talking about?" "I'm not just a demigod, I'm also a spirit." Jack then told Thalia everything. His life 300 years ago, Artemis meeting him at the lake, he even told her about the guardians. "So let me get this straight," Thalia began. "You're an immortal spirit that Lady Artemis took care of when the Man in the Moon resurrected you after an incident in which you drowned while saving your sister on a frozen lake?" Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up better than what I said."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Why can I see you? You said that only people who believe can see you." Jack reached his hand into his hoodie and pulled out a cylindrical shaped necklace. "You can see because of this." Thalia stared at the necklace. It was a small container which held what looked like two small marbles, one was yellow and the other was white. They were both suspended in the middle of the container. "Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis gave theme to me." "What are they?" Thalia asked in wonder. "They're stones. The yellow one is a sun-stone from Lord Apollo, and the white one is a moon-stone from Lady Artemis." Thalia continued to stare at the stone in awe. "I've seen a lot of weird, creepy, and amazing things before, but this really takes the cake." Thalia had every right to be amazed, the sun-stone and the moon-stone looked like a miniature sun and moon. "Wait a minute," Thalia said standing upright. "How do these things work?" Jack took in a deep breath. "Everyone, well almost everyone, believes in the sun and the moon, so inadvertently the belief in both the sun and moon is transferring to me. Which enables you to see me." Jack shook his head. "What am I doing? Sorry Thalia but I have to go." Jack ran for the window. "Jack, wait." Jack turned to face Thalia. "What?" Thalia turned to face the ground. "Never mind." Jack smiled. "Hey," Jack said. "Why don't you come with me?" Thalia looked at Jack with wide eyes. "What did you say?" Jack extended his hand. "Come with me." Thalia looked at Jack's hand. "No thanks, but I think I'll just stay here." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Thalia's hand. "Wind! Take us up." Thalia suddenly felt something encircle her as she and Jack flew out of Jack's cabin. Before Thalia could even let out a scream, they were already 100 feet above the ground. Thalia looked down and saw that she was up in the air. She instinctively latched herself onto jack's right arm and closed her eyes. "Thalia," Jack said. "It's okay; I'm not going let you fall." Thalia opened her eyes and she then realized that she was flying. "H…how are you doing this?!" She said with a slightly panicked tone in her voice. It's the wind, she's holding up. "She?" "The North Wind, she's a spirit too." Jack said. "I thought that Boreas was the North Wind." Thalia said as she loosened her grip on Jack's arm. "That's what I thought too," Jack said. "Until 300 years ago at least." Thalia looked down and tightened her grip again. Jack smiled. "Hey, it's okay I promise I won't let you fall."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Thalia yelled as they flew over Pennsylvania. Jack laughed. "I knew you'd grow to like it!" Jack had to raise his voice since they were flying at top speed. Jack and Thalia were flying hand-in-hand across the states. It was 4:00 a.m. and Jack had made a stop in Canada, they were currently on top of the Toronto tower. Thalia yawned. "What time is it?" She said sleepily. "I have no idea, I've been doing this for so I keep losing track of the time. Hold on I'll be right back." Jack flew off as Thalia pulled Jack's necklace out of her jacket. The necklace did more than just allow people to see spirits who wore the item; it could keep the wearer warm and virtually immune to the cold. Thalia smiled as put the neck back under her coat. Jack suddenly appeared. "It's around four in the morning, come on," Jack as he extended his hand. "We better get back to the camp." Thalia nodded her head and grabbed Jack's hand.

Unbeknownst to Jack and Thalia a figure with long, black hair was watching them as they flew off. "Thalia, I'll have my revenge on you yet, and Jack, you'll be mine once again."

((((((((((FLASHBACK END))))))))))

Jack sat up and smiled. "Thalia." He whispered. Jack scratched his head and laughed. "There is no in Hades that that'll ever happen, heh heh." Jack grabbed his staff and headed to the beach.

(Line Break Quote: "I take it back, the groundhog's fine.")

"Okay everyone please gather around!" Chiron yelled. "Okay I think you all know what's going to happen next, I guess." Chiron motioned for Sophie to step forward. Just as Sophie stood next to Chiron, flowers started appearing over her head. "Hail Sophie Bennet, daughter of Persephone."

**I'm not really sure about the pairings here, but you can rest assured that this will be PercyxAnnabeth and GroverxJuniper the rest of the pairings however…I'm still a little undecided though. But, you can leave suggestions for pairings in with your reviews. (Troll Face)**

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	7. Chapter 7: Khione

**It's not that confusing when you think about it, Sophie a daughter of Persephone. Springtime, Easter, it just makes when you put it all together.**

* * *

><p>(Line Break Quote: "I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer.")<p>

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. A daughter…of Persephone? It had to be a joke right? Well, it wasn't. At first Sophie was a little shy around the campers obviously since, but thanks to Jack and Nico she was able to conquer her shyness. Sophie was welcomed at the Demeter cabin with open arms. It took a little reassuring, but Jack was finally able to convince Sophie on staying with the Demeter kids instead sleeping in his cabin. I mean come on, even if Sophie knew Jack personally, it would still raise a few red flags. And since Sophie didn't want to cause any trouble, she'd agreed to stay with her aunts instead.

(Line Break Quote: "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!")

"I wonder how Jamie is doing." Jack asked himself. The winter spirit was currently on the roof of his cabin. He wanted to relax by the beach but opted for the roof of his cabin instead. He was lying down with his hands under his head while he stared up at the sky. It was a full moon that night. "You know I've always wondered why you stare up at moon like that." Jack sat up straight and saw Percy at the edge of the cabin's roof. "Oh hey Percy," Jack said as he lay back down. "I don't know it's probably because it reminds me of when Lady Artemis took care of me." Percy lay next to Jack. "I've been wondering about that too. Why did Artemis take care of you? Usually when she finds an abandoned male child, she'd usually take that child to Apollo." "I'm innocent." Jack said. Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack took in a deep breath and let it out."It was 10 years after Lady Artemis took me in, I started asking questions because the Hunters kept on complaining about why I was even there." Percy nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. Artemis' hunters aren't really nice to males." Jack laughed lightly. "Well that was when Lady Artemis told me that I had something special. She told me that I had innocence unlike the heroes she had seen. She also told me that I was pure of heart." Percy looked at Jack. "Is that why your skin is so pale?" Jack laughed. "Haha, no, the reason for my skin being this way is…" Jack stopped. "What?" Percy asked. "Certain reasons." "Now what's that supposed to mean?" Jack shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." 'Annabeth was right, he is hiding something.' Percy thought to himself. "Annabeth told me you know, about you being a legacy of Boreas." Jack sat up. "Oh yeah that. Well that's one of the reasons." Jack then stood up. "Well since you already know," Jack said picking up his staff. "See ya, I have a job to do." Jack floated a few feet of the cabin's roof. "Oh and Percy." "Yeah?" "Could you please keep the Hermes kids out of my Cabin, especially Connor and Travis?" Percy gave Jack a thumbs up. "You got it."

(Line Break Quote: "Look in that mirror, you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, and beautiful young lady. Oh look, you're there too.")

"So did you manage to get anything?" Annabeth asked Percy. "No not yet, but I will soon. I don't get you're trying to do here Annabeth, what if we end up uncovering something else?" Percy said. "We could be stepping into a landmine here." Annabeth crossed her arms. "I just don't like the way he's keeping secrets from us." Percy nodded his head. "I get it, ever since Luke betrayed us you've obsessing over anyone who keeps secrets. Chiron keeps secrets from us all the time, and he's not evil." Annabeth huffed. "It's not that, it's about the safety of the younger demigod kids." Suddenly Annabeth's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Chiron." She whispered. "I gotta go." Annabeth said she ran off. Percy shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

(Line Break Quote: "When the Moon tells you something...believe it!")

"WOOHOO!" Jack yelled as he flew over Manhattan. "I LOVE MY JOB!" Jack continued his flight over into Pennsylvania where he made a small stop. He was hovering over Burgess, his hometown. Jack smiled as he recalled everything that took place in the area. Defeating Pitch, being believed in, and making new friends for the first time in 300 years. "Time flies when you're having fun." "I know right." Jack flinched at the sound of a woman's voice. Jack looked around him. "Khione," He whispered. "Alright where are you?" Khione laughed as she flew in front of Jack. "I've missed you Jackie boy." She said as hair gently whipped Jack's face. "Charon told you escaped Tartarus, I thought he was joking." Khione looked at Jack and smiled. "Well you know pay the ferryman." Jack slung his staff over hi shoulder. "So, when are you planning to release the Titans?" Khione giggled. "Those old geezers? Please, I wouldn't even waste my time on them." Jack kept his eyes on Khione in case she was planning something. "Gaea?" "No, not even her. I came here to you." She said flirtatiously. "We've been apart for too long Jack; I just want to rekindle what we once had." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're the one who left. Why are you asking me back?" Khione flew in closer to Jack and rested her arms on his shoulders. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I guess you're still mad about what I did. Maybe you just some more time to cool off." Khione then kissed Jack. "I'll give you some time to think about we had, then maybe, just maybe you'll come crawling back into my arms once more." That was all Khione said before she left. Jack flew down into top of a building. He touched his lips, and then shook his head. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"

(Line Break Quote: "I don't like it, paint it red!")

Thalia was in her cabin cleaning her hunting gear. One of the hunters came up to her and handed her a note. "What's this?" She asked the hunter. "It's letter from Lady Artemis." Thalia unfolded the note. 'Thalia I need to speak with you. Meet me at the sacred hunting grounds tomorrow at noon. And please come alone.' Thalia folded the note and put it in her pocket. "Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

><p><strong>Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...<strong>

**Please do me a favor by visiting my profile to take some time to read my other fics/works/stories...**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


End file.
